Una decisión, una renuncia
by Midori-Chun-Li
Summary: Capítulo final. Por fin Ash toma una decisión, ¿con quién se quedará? ¡Descúbranlo!
1. ¿Una simple pelea?

Hola:

Espero que todos se encuentren de maravilla y ojalá que les guste este primer capítulo, prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible. Gracias por sus reviews. Disfrútenlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Capítulo 1- ¿Una simple pelea?**

-¡Está bien, ya me harté de esta situación!- gritó un joven pelinegro, mientras tomaba su mochila y comenzaba a caminar en medio del bosque.

-¡Sé a lo que te refieres y yo tampoco pretendo seguir con alguien tan inmaduro como tú!-respondió una chica de cabellera anaranjada elevando su tono de voz para que su compañero pudiera escucharla. Esto provocó cierto enojo en el entrenador, pues odiaba que lo llamaran de esa forma, después de todo lo que había pasado, no podía ser inmaduro (o al menos eso creía él). Pero ignoró el comentario y siguió su camino sin siquiera voltear.

Misty sólo se quedó viendo como su amigo caminaba y se alejaba lentamente de ella, hasta que lo perdió de vista. Y fue justo en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que esa pelea no era como cualquier otra que habían tenido, esa pelea los alejó tanto que no estaba segura si algún día todo volvería a ser como antes…

**Flashback**

Ash Ketchum era un joven entrenador que acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad y estaba en busca de nuevas aventuras y retos. Estaba decidido a capturar nuevos Pokemon y volverse cada vez más fuerte, pero había un problema: tendría que viajar solo ya que todos sus amigos estaban ocupados: Brock acababa de comenzar un seminario sobre Cuidados Pokemon, Tracey tenía planeado quedarse un tiempo más con el Profesor Oak, May se dedicaba a entrenar para una competencia que sería pronto y Misty no había podido ser localizada.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme-se despidió de su madre

-Está bien, hijo. Qué te vaya muy bien en tu viaje.-le deseó con cariño- Ahh, por poco y lo olvido…- recordó un poco antes de que Ash abriera la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó el joven con curiosidad.

-Esta mañana llamó Misty y me dijo que venía hoy a visitarnos-concluyó su madre.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó con asombro.

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto la noticia?

-Pues es que, estoy a punto de iniciar mi viaje y ¡tú me dices que Misty vendrá justo hoy!-repondió en forma de reclamo.

-¡Ya sé!, ¿qué te parece si retrasas tu viaje un día, sólo será por esta vez? Y mañana puedes salir a primera hora.

-Bueno, creo que no es tan mala idea. Además hace mucho tiempo que no la veo- murmuró con nostalgia.

Esa tarde…

-¡Hola, Misty! ¿Cómo estás?-saludó la mamá de Ash.

-Muy bien, señora Ketchum, gracias por preguntar-respondió amablemente.

Misty vestía una minifalda negra y un top color azul cielo que resaltaba el verde de sus ojos, llevaba el cabello suelto. Unas bonitas botas negras sin tacón y unos pendientes transparentes daban el toque final.

Ash apareció en escena y quedó bastante sorprendido con la apariencia de Misty.

-Ahh,este…, hola, Misty ¿cómo estás?-fue lo único que pudo decir el pelinegro.

-Yo estoy muy bien, ¿y tú, Ash?

-También, creo que has cambiado bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos-comentó el chico.

-Pues me parece que no soy la única-respondió mirando al entrenador de pies a cabeza: llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca un poco ajustada, tenis blancos y se había deshecho de sus guantes y gorra que acostumbraba a usar todo el tiempo.

-Sí, tienes razón.-dijo Ash desviando la mirada al piso.

-Oigan, chicos, no desean pasar adentro, la temperatura está descendiendo rápidamente-aconsejó la madre del joven.

-Es verdad, será mejor que entremos-respondió su hijo mientras Misty y él se dirigían a la sala y tomaban asiento.

-Bueno, y ¿cómo te ha ido?-preguntó por fin la chica intentando quebrar el silencio.

-Bien, de hecho he ganado bastantes medallas nuevas y actualmente me dirijo a un torneo muy importante…-informó con la vista baja, pero inmediatamente se enderezó, no deseaba que la ojiverde lo viera tan desanimado-…y aunque esta vez iré solo, creo que estaré bien-finalizó con una sonrisa.

La joven únicamente respondió a la sonrisa y guardó silencio.

-¿No quisieras acompañarme?-preguntó Ash con esperanza en sus palabras y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Pues, verás, lo que sucede es que no puedo dejar el Gimnasio solo, mis hermanas están de viaje y yo soy la responsable de su cuidado. Lo siento, Ash, de verdad…-respondió evitando su mirada.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

Después de eso, un largo silencio reinó en el lugar.

-Bueno, creo que ya tengo que irme…-dijo Misty observando su reloj.

-Ojalá que nos volvamos a ver-se despidió Ash con una sincera sonrisa.

-Claro que sí y suerte en tu viaje-deseó la chica mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Al día siguiente, Ash despertó bastante temprano y después de haberse alistado, comenzó su nuevo viaje. No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él.

-¡Ash! ¡Espera!

Al darse la vuelta, descubrió a una hermosa ojiverde que vestía unos shorts blancos y un top verde esmeralda, unos tenis del mismo color y una coleta alta le permitía lucir su laga cabellera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el chico con asombro.

-Pues, ¿tú que crees?. Acómpañándote, obviamente-respondió la joven con sarcasmo.

-Pero, dijiste que…-dijo antes de ser interrumpido.

-Ya lo sé, pero mis hermanas llegaron antes de lo esperado y me dejaron venir a acompañarte, ¿qué te parece?

-Creo que una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado-contestó con sinceridad.

Misty simplemente se sonrojo un poco y continuo caminando.

-Apresúrate o no llegaremos a tiempo- le gritó la chica.

**Fin del Flashback**

Ash continuaba caminando por el bosque, no sabía a donde se dirigía, aunque tampoco le importaba mucho, así que vagó por varias horas hasta que sus piernas le pidieron un descanso.

-Oh, qué cansancio, y qué hambre! Qué lástima que no tengo nada para comer, todo lo dejé en el campamento con Misty.-recordó con tristeza. El tan sólo mencionar su nombre le causaba una sensación indescriptible de vacío. Se sumergió tanto en sus pensamientos que se quedó dormido abrazado a su fiel Picachu.

Misty decidió regresar a su casa, no tenía caso seguir esperando en el bosque a que un arrepentido Ash llegara pidiendo disculpas por su pésimo comportamiento.

-Creo que así es como termina todo-declaró la ojiverde con un suspiro.

Era cierto que la chica se sentía bastante atraida por Ash y que lo quería demasiado, pero no pensaba esperarlo toda la vida y menos después de la discusión que habían tenido unas horas atrás…

**Flashback**

Ya habían estado viajando durante varios días y todavía no lograban encontrar ninguna ciudad, pueblo, aldea, villa, casa, o cualquier lugar habitado por otras personas.

-Ash, ¿seguro que este es el camino? Creo que estamos perdidos-afirmó la joven mientras se detenía un momento a descansar.

-Claro que sí. Ash Ketchum nunca se pierde-respondió con gran soberbía.

-Bueno, entonces me dirás cuánto tiempo falta para que encontremos alguna ciudad o algo?-cuestionó astutamente.

-Por supuesto; verás, faltan aproximadamente…-se detuvo a pensar-…ehh…,pues…-siguó murmurando.

-Lo ves, ni siquiera tienes idea. Necesitamos ayuda-concluyó la peliroja.

-Claro que no, no estamos perdidos!-rebatió el pelinegro.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan necio y obstinado, Ash?-acusó la joven con enojo.

-Yo no soy obstinado, tú eres la que siempre tiene que ser perfecta, la salvadora del mundo, la que puede decidir qué está bien y qué está mal, ¿no es así?-respondió el chico también notablemente molesto.

-Así que eso es lo que piensas de mi…-dijo Misty con la voz quebrada mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-Misty, yo, lo siento, no quise…-intentó disculparse al ver la reacción de su amiga.

-No, Ash, no quisiste, pero lo dijite y sabes qué? Ya estoy cansada de soportar todas las cosas que "no quisiste decir", pero que dices y que yo escucho…-deseó terminar, pero el pelinegro la interrumpió.

-¡Está bien, ya me harté de esta situación!- gritó mientras tomaba su mochila y comenzaba a caminar en medio del bosque.

-¡Sé a lo que te refieres y yo tampoco pretendo seguir con alguien tan inmaduro como tú!-respondió la peliroja elevando su tono de voz para que su compañero pudiera escucharla. Esto provocó cierto enojo en el entrenador, pues odiaba que lo llamaran de esa forma, después de todo lo que había pasado, no podía ser inmaduro (o al menos eso creía él). Pero ignoró el comentario y siguió su camino sin siquiera voltear.

Misty sólo se quedó viendo como su amigo caminaba y se alejaba lentamente de ella, hasta que lo perdió de vista. Y fue justo en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que esa pelea no era como cualquier otra que habían tenido, esa pelea los alejó tanto que no estaba segura si algún día todo volvería a ser como antes…

**Fin del Flashback**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Espero que les haya gustado, y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo que subiré muy pronto. Gracias por seguir mi fic. Saludos.


	2. Una nueva compañera

Hola:

Como se los prometí, aquí les presento el segundo capítulo de este fic. Disfrútenlo.Ah y quiero agradecer a **julian manes** y a **Triple G** por sus reviews espero que sigan la historia, les aseguro que el próximo capítulo será más emocionante que este. Gracias.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Capítulo 2-Una nueva compañera**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Ash y Misty habían discutido y decidido tomar caminos diferentes. Misty regresó a su Gimnasio y Ash continuó en búsqueda de nuevas aventuras. A pesar de que ambos sentían que algo en su interior los consumía lentamente por lo sucedido, también sabían disimularlo bastante bien. Las hermanas de la pelirroja ni por enteradas estaban de la pelea que había tenido con el entrenador, y el pelinegro no mostraba señales de tristeza o nostalgia. Al parecer su orgullo les permitía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ash se encontraba caminando por una playa no muy transitada, cuando una voz familiar le hizo voltear hacia atrás.

-¡Oye, Ash, espérame!

El joven se detuvo y logró ver que una chica castaña se dirigía hacia él.

-May… ¿qué haces aquí?-cuestionó

-Lo que pasa es que mi competencia se realizará muy cerca de aquí, así que decidí salir a caminar un rato, y fue justo cuando te ví. Al principio no estaba muy segura si eras tú, pero después de ver a Pikachu ya no tuve duda.

-Ahh, qué bien. ¿Y cuándo será tu competencia?

-Hoy, por la tarde. ¿Por qué no te quedas?

-Creo que me merezco un descanso, está bien.-respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Y así transcurrió el día, entre risas y recuerdos. Ash se sentía muy feliz de haberse encontrado con May, tal vez era lo que le faltaba, después de esa pelea con Misty, se sentía de verdad deprimido y sin muchos ánimos, aunque no lo aparentara. Y el hecho de estar en ese lugar, con May, recordando todo lo que habían pasado durante su viaje y bromeando de vez en cuando, le había regresado esa energía y alegría que tanto necesitaba para continuar con su travesía.

-Oh, Ash, me he divertido mucho el día de hoy, pero tengo que prepararme para la competencia. Espero que estés presente cuando sea mi turno.-dijo mientras se levantaba de la banca en la que habían estado platicando y le guiñaba un ojo al entrenador.

-Claro que sí, no me lo perdería por nada, May- respondió al ver que la joven se alejaba del lugar.

No sabía por qué razón, pero se sentía bastante atraído hacia May en ese momento, tal vez era una cosa pasajera que jamás se transformaría en algo más. Al pensarlo mejor, se dio cuenta de que la castaña ya no era esa niñita que conocío, había crecido y madurado bastante, aunque conservaba ese toque de inocencia que tanto llamaba la atención de Ash.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por otro lado, Misty acababa de empezar un nuevo entrenamiento, quería volverse más fuerte para ser una digna líder de su Gimnasio, pero la principal razón que la motivó a tomar esta decisión fue que estaba harta de pasarse todo el día pensando en el pelinegro, talvez esto la distraería un poco. Y al parecer tenía razón, el concentrarse tanto en preparar sus estrategias de ataque y en ejercitar a sus pokemon no le daban tiempo de pensar en el joven entrenador…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Qué bien! ¡Gané el primer lugar!-exclamó May con alegría mientras sostenía el trofeo y caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, lo único que la tenía un poco triste era que no vio a Ash en la competencia.

-Sí, ¡Felicidades!-expresó una voz a sus espaldas. Al girar la castaña se encontró con un sonriente Ash que sostenía un ramo de flores.-Toma…-dijo al mismo tiempo que le extendía el ramo a la joven.-…son para ti.

May observó las flores por un momento y las agarró un poco desconcertada, ¿desde cuándo Ash era tan lindo y detallista con ella?

-Gracias…-respondió con una tímida sonrisa-…pero, ¿por qué?-cuestionó confundida.

-Tómalo como una disculpa por no haber podido estar en la competencia.

-Bueno, gracias-contestó.

Los dos jóvenes continuaron caminando por la calle mientras el sol se ocultaba con lentitud.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-No lo sé, tal vez regresaré a casa para descansar una temporada, ¿y tú?

-Pues continuaré en busca de entrenadores a quien retar…-dijo con cierta nostalgia al recordar que viajaba solo.

-Ahh, y…-hizo una pequeña pausa-¿crees que pueda acompañarte?-cuestionó esperanzada.

-¡Claro que sí!-respondió sin dudar-Me encantaría…

Al día siguiente los jóvenes partieron con gran entusiasmo, sin embargo no imaginaban lo que les esperaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá que me lo hagan saber con un review. Gracias.


	3. Reencuentros

Hola:

Bueno, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de este fic. Ojalá que les guste. Saludos a todos los que me han seguido la historia y han dejado reviews: **julian manes**, **Triple G** y **Suki-san**. Ojalá les guste este capítulo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Capítulo 3- Reencuentros**

Ash y May caminaban por una pradera, cuando se toparon con un cruce que tenía tres caminos.

-¿Y ahora?,¿sabes a donde llevan?-preguntó May mirando a Ash.

-Sí, el del centro a Cd. Plateada, el de la derecha a Cd. Azafrán y el de la izquierda a…-se detuvo por un momento-…Cd. Celeste.

La chica se quedó pensativa, no estaba muy segura de a dónde dirigirse.

-Vayamos por aquí-dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la derecha.

-¿Por qué no vamos a Cd. Celeste?-sugirió la castaña.

-¡¿Qué!?-exclamó el pelinegro con asombro-No, será mejor que visitemos Cd. Azafrán.

-Pero me han dicho que es muy bonita. Por favor, ¿si?- suplicó con ternura

Ash no sabía qué hacer, tenía a esa joven que tanto quería pidiéndole ir al último lugar en el que desearía estar en ese momento, ¿no sería mejor contarle todo lo que había pasado con Misty para evitar un incomodo encuentro? No, definitivamente no quería que nadie más supiera de esa desafortunada pelea. Pero no tenía ningún deseo de ver a la pelirroja.

-May, no creo que sea una buena idea- respondió cabizbajo.

-Pero Ash, sólo un rato, no tardaremos…-continuó pidiendo.

El entrenador guardó silencio mientras continuaba pensando.

-Está bien…-concluyó por fin-…vamos a Cd. Celeste-dijo con gran resignación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Horsea, chorro de agua!- ordenó Misty. El pokemón lanzó su ataque a la piscina.-Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy. Creo que ya entrenamos suficiente.-murmuró mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la alberca y sumergía sus pies en el agua.

-¡Vamos Ash, he escuchado que este gimnasio es increíble!-gritó una joven que se acercaba a la entrada del gimnasio.

-¡No, May, espera!- se escuchó a un chico.

Todos estos gritos llamaron la atención de Misty, sobretodo porque creyó escuchar el nombre de…

-¡Wow! ¡Qué bien!- exclamó una castaña al entrar al gimnasio.

-May…-dijo un pelinegro que venía siguiendo a la chica.

La pelirroja no podía creerlo, Ash se encontraba junto a ella y cuando el joven se percató de la presencia de la entrenadora, se quedó inmóvil y sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, pues notó la reacción de los dos

-Misty…-fue lo único que salió de los labios de Ash.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestionó la joven incorporándose y caminando hacia ellos.

-¿Se conocen?- volvió a preguntar la ojiazul sin respuesta alguna.

-No te preocupes, ya me voy-respondió dando media vuelta y saliendo del lugar.

La pelirroja estaba a punto de seguirlo, pero la castaña se plantó frente a ella con las manos en la cintura.

-¡Basta! ¡Exijo una explicación!-gritó-

La ojiverde observó a la joven que tenía enfrente: vestía una minifalda de mezclilla, un top rosa, unas botas blancas y llevaba el cabello amarrado en una cola de lado. Y a pesar de que parecía una buena persona, había algo indescriptible que no le agradaba a Misty.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó la pelirroja con cierta irritación y cruzando los brazos.

-Me llamo May, ¿y tú?, ¿cómo conoces a Ash?-interrogó.

La entrenadora comenzó a recordar, ese nombre le sonaba demasiado conocido. A ver, May, May, May… ¡Claro! El pelinegro ya le había contado de ella, esa chica había sido la nueva compañera de Ash. Se podría decir que ella fue su remplazo cuando tuvo que regresar al gimnasio.

-Soy Misty-respondió cortante.

-¿Qué? Así que tú también viajaste con él, ¿cierto?

-Sí, ya lo sabes. Ahora déjame pasar- exijió la pelirroja.

La ojiazul únicamente se apartó de la puerta y se quedó contemplando el lugar sin idea alguna de qué hacer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué le pasa? Yo ni siquiera quería ir a su tonto gimnasio- murmuraba Ash bastante enfadado mientras avanzaba por una calle.

-Está bien, no te volveré a invitar-dijo una chica que iba caminando junto a él sin que éste se diera cuenta.

El entrenador volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con los verdes ojos de una pelirroja.

-¿Por qué me sigues?. Tú fuiste la que me echó- respondió aún molesto.

Misty se adelantó unos pasos y se paró frente al pelinegro, quien se sorprendió con esta acción.

-Ash, de verdad, lo siento. Ya no quiero discutir y sólo espero que…-declaró antes de ser interrumpida.

-Tienes razón, yo también lo siento, me porté como un…-el joven no pudo finalizar con su frase ya que la chica le brindó un cálido abrazo que lo dejó sin habla, aunque, unos segundos después, el joven también le correspondió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La castaña comenzó a buscar a su compañero, pues se cansó de esperarlo. Al dar la vuelta en una esquina se alegró al ver al pelinegro, pero instantes más tarde un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al observar cómo una chica lo abrazaba y él correspondía este gesto. No entendía por qué se sentía así, tan triste y desilucionada, siempre había querido a Ash como un gran amigo, pero últimamente ese sentimiento había comenzado a cambiar.

May no supo qué hacer y lo único que se le ocurrió fue desaparecer del lugar, no quería pensar ni saber nada más, la confusión invadía su mente.


	4. ¿Viajemos juntos?

Hola:  
Bueno, han pasado muchos años desde que inicié la historia, pero no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias y recién acabo de regresar a este maravilloso mundo de los fanfics. ¡Espero lo disfruten!

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

**Capítulo 4 - ¿Viajemos juntos?**

Su respiración era agitada y su corazón latía rápidamente. La fatiga le obligó a bajar el ritmo de sus pasos para recuperar el aliento. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con una vereda de tierra que pasaba a través de árboles y arbustos, a lo lejos se escuchaba un flujo de agua.  
"¿Dónde estaré?" - se preguntó la castaña al no reconocer nada de lo que veía.  
Siguió caminando por el sendero y sus pensamientos sobre Ash y Misty comenzaron a desvanecerse a medida que pasaba el tiempo y su preocupación aumentaba al no encontrar ninguna pista de su paradero.  
Llegó a un río bastante caudaloso y decidió sentarse bajo un árbol a descansar y aclarar su mente.

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

Mientras tanto, Ash y Misty caminaban de regreso al gimnasio.

- ¿Y cómo fue que decidiste pasar a visitarme Ash? - cuestionó la pelirroja.  
- En realidad no era parte del plan, todo fue gracias a May! - concluyó con una sonrisa. Y en ese momento recordó a su compañera de viajes. - ¿Sabes dónde está May?  
- No, la última vez que la ví fue en el gimnasio - comentó la joven en una mezcla de apatía e irritación.  
- Bueno. ¡Regresemos para ver si sigue allá! - dijo el entrenador sin siquiera notar el disgusto de su amiga al nombrar a la castaña.

Al llegar al gimnasio buscaron algún rastro de la ojiazul, pero no encontraron nada.

- A dónde habrá ido? - murmuró Ash con preocupación.  
- Debe estar bien. No te preocupes, ¡ya regresará! - intentó tranquilizarlo.  
- No, esto me gusta nada, May no se hubiera ido sin avisar o esperarnos... - sentenció el pelinegro.

May intentaba ordenar todos los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento, quería entender las razones de su sentir. No podía creer que esa simple escena hubiera despertado en ella sentimientos tan intensos. Conocía a Ash desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre lo había visto como un buen amigo y de repente esa percepción cambió por completo.  
Le tomó unos minutos asimilar la realidad, pero después de todo aceptó que sentía una fuerte atracción por el entrenador y que lo quería más que a un amigo.

"Qué haré?" - murmuró para sí misma y dió un leve suspiro. No estaba segura de cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, se encontraba frente a un verdadero dilema. Por su mente pasaban dos opciones: Regresar a casa para intentar olvidar lo sucedido (inclusive consideraba que si se alejaba de Ash podría volver a verlo como amigo), continuar su viaje con el pelinegro (aunque con esta decisión se arriesgaba a enamorarse y no ser correspondida).

Después de mucho pensarlo, May se incorporó y tomó el camino por el que había llegado. A pesar del riesgo que representaba volver a Ciudad Celeste, ella no era la clase de persona que se rendía tan fácilmente, al menos tenía que intentar descubrir si Ash podría llegar a sentir algo por ella.

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vieron? - preguntó la oficial Jenny.  
- ¡Ya le dije que hace unas horas en el gimnasio de la ciudad! - respondió el joven exasperado del papeleo requerido para comenzar la búsqueda.

Misty se encontraba presenciando toda la escena y pensando en las razones por las cuales el entrenador estaba tan desesperado por encontrar a su compañera. Sabía que Ash hubiera hecho lo mismo si ella fuera la desaparecida, pero aún así tenía un presentimiento de que había algo detrás y no le gustaba nada.

Las preguntas continuaban y el pelinegro estaba cada vez más molesto, de repente una voz gritó a sus espaldas:

- ¡Hasta que por fin los encuentro!  
- ¡May! - exclamó el joven y se apresuró a abrazarla. May no esperaba esta reacción de parte del entrenador, pero se alegró de su recibimiento y correspondió el abrazo.

La ojiverde contempló la escena y algo se removió en su interior. Sin embargo, y a diferencia de May, ella permaneció ahí tragándose todos sus sentimientos y aparentando que nada pasaba.

- Bueno, es hora de que regrese al gimnasio... - interrumpió la pelirroja.  
- Misty... - reaccionó Ash - …pero apenas acabamos de reencontrarnos, ¿por qué no vamos a algún lugar los tres para platicar y convivir un poco? ¡Ah, es cierto! ¡No las he presentado! - recordó. - Misty, May - dijo a modo de introducción.  
- Hola - la castaña extendió la mano.  
- Hola - dijo la entrenadora respondiendo al gesto.

El pelinegro no entendía porqué el poco entusiasmo de parte de ambas chicas, pero no le dió demasiada importancia al asunto y simplemente organizó todo para que salieran a cenar a un restaurante no muy caro, pero lo suficientemente agradable para pasar un buen rato.

Ni May ni Misty tenían demasiadas ganas de ir, pero se dejaron convencer por la insistencia de Ash. Al llegar al restaurante, cada quien pidió su platillo y el silenció reinó en la mesa.

El joven comenzó a platicar de sus aventuras y peleas pokemón durante su viaje. Las chicas escuchaban atentamente, no sin echar una mirada ocasional de desdén a la otra. Justo cuando traían los postres:

- ¿¡Por qué no nos acompañas Misty!? - cuestionó el entrenador con alegría e ilusión.  
- ¡Noo! - exclamaron las jóvenes al unísono.  
- Pero.. - murmuró Ash confundido con la respuesta de las dos.  
- No creo que sea conveniente - intervino May - seguramente Misty tiene mucho trabajo en su gimnasio...

La pelirroja dudó unos instantes qué contestar, tenía alternativas para dejar a alguien cuidando el gimnasio, lo que en realidad le ocasionaba conflicto era que no quería pasar tiempo con Ash y May, viendo como demostraban su cariño por el otro. Era consciente de los sentimientos que tenía por el pelinegro desde hacía algún tiempo, más nunca había dicho nada por miedo a perder su amistad. Estaba dispuesta a guardar su sentir, más no pensaba torturarse de esa manera.

- Sí, es verdad, no puedo dejar el gimnasio solo, lo siento Ash - dijo con la mirada baja.

¿Qué sucedía ahí? El joven de pueblo Paleta no entendía porqué la actitud de las dos chicas. Misty siempre había sido entusiasta y le encantaba viajar con él, mientras que May no habría contestado la pregunta por la líder de gimnasio en circunstancias normales.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? - interrogó el entrenador con firmeza.  
- Nada, creo que es tarde. Tengo que irme. - comentó la pelirroja, se puso en pie y salió del lugar.

Ash estaba cada vez más confundido con lo que pasaba. Así que pagó la cuenta y junto con May caminaron al gimnasio a pesar de los intentos de la castaña por disuadirlo de que dejara las cosas así.

Ya en el gimnasio, la pelirroja se dispuso a nadar un rato para calmarse y despejar su mente. Todo iba bien hasta que una voz terriblemente familiar se hizo escuchar:

- ¡Misty! Tenemos que hablar

La pelirroja vió a un Ash con mucha determinación parado a la orilla de la alberca, así que nadó a las escaleras y salió del agua.

- ¿Qué quieres Ash? Ya te dije que no puedo ir - afirmó la entrenadora mientras se secaba con una toalla.  
- Pero no entiendo tu actitud Misty, nunca te ha sido imposible dejar el gimnasio para viajar, y justo ahora dices que no puedes. ¿Será que sigues enojada por nuestra discusión de hace unas semanas? - preguntó el chico con temor ante la sorpresa de la joven al escuchar estas palabras.  
- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sabes que eso ya quedó atrás, ya habíamos hecho las paces, ¿lo olvidas?  
- No lo olvido, pero es la única explicación que puedo encontrar para la forma en la que te estás comportando... - confesó el pelinegro cabizbajo.

May era testigo de esta plática, le entristeció darse cuenta de que Ash quería tanto a la joven entrenadora que no se iría del gimnasio sin ella. Sin embargo, permaneció inmóvil, intentando con todas sus fuerzas contener las lágrimas.

- Pero... - murmuró Misty con la voz temblorosa y sin saber qué contestación dar.  
- ¡Ven con nosotros! - exclamó Ash mientras levantaba la cabeza y le regalaba una sonrisa - Sólo así me demostrarás que ya no sigues enojada.

La pelirroja no tenía idea de qué hacer. Tanta insistencia del entrenador le agradaba, pues le hacía sentir especial. Y a pesar de eso, sentía mucho miedo de descubrir que no era correspondida. Pero el miedo de perder a Ash sin siquiera haberlo intentado era mayor.

- Está bien. Los acompañaré - anunció decidida pero sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Decidieron quedarse en el gimnasio y partir al amanecer. Sin embargo, el único que pudo dormir bien fue el pelinegro que no se imaginaba lo que le esperaba.

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, esperen al siguiente capítulo que prometo subir próximamente.


	5. Cambios inesperados

Hola!

Se que no subí el capítulo tan rápido como lo prometí, pero aquí está. Disfrútenlo!

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

**Capítulo 5 - Cambios inesperados**

El viaje comenzó temprano. Ash se sentía muy animado y optimista, pues estaba feliz de viajar con sus dos compañeras, aquellas con las que había vivido tantas aventuras, pero siempre por separado. Esta vez era diferente, podría convivir con las dos y disfrutar de su compañía.

Las chicas iban muy calladas, cada una sumergida en sus pensamientos. Y a pesar de que eran muy diferentes en sus personalidades, se hubieran sorprendido de saber que lo que pasaba por sus cabezas eran prácticamente las mismas ideas: "¿Qué pasará en este viaje? ¿Seré capaz de continuar pretendiendo que no siento nada por Ash? ¿Cómo lo tomaría él si se llega a enterar?".

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, caminaban por un sendero hasta que Pikachu se detuvo al escuchar un sonido.

- Pika pika?

- Qué sucede Pikachu? - preguntó Ash al ver la reacción de su pokemón.

De entre los arbustos comenzó a expandirse una nube de gas tóxico que nubló la visión de todos, entre confusión y tos, el pelinegro utilizó a Charizard para disipar el gas que estaba acumulándose. Cuando la visión del entrenador comenzó a recuperarse, éste entró en pánico al descubrir que Misty y May habían desaparecido.

- ¡Mistyyy! ¡Maaay! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Al no obtener respuesta, pidió a todos sus pokemón que le ayudaran a buscarlas. Todos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, sin embargo no consiguieron pista alguna sobre las jóvenes entrenadoras.

Ash sentía una gran ansiedad y culpabilidad, estaba desesperado y no sabía por dónde comenzar o qué hacer para encontrarlas. Estaba agotado después de la ardua búsqueda y se quedó dormido bajo un árbol.

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

Una suave brisa acariciaba su rostro, la voz de Misty lo llamaba y él comenzó a caminar hacia dónde percibía el origen del sonido. Una nueva voz se unió a la escena, era la voz de May que también pronunciaba su nombre. Ambas voces parecían provenir del mismo lugar, hasta que llegó a un camino dividido. Al final de cada camino podía ver a una de sus compañeras llamándolo desesperadamente. Se quedó inmóvil, no sabía qué sendero elegir, su pulso aumentaba y de repente...

...despertó. Su respiración era agitada, un fino sudor cubría su cara y se dió cuenta que Pikachu se encontraba a su lado, dormido y sobre una hoja de papel. La tomó y al voltearla descubrió que era una carta del Equipo Rocket:

"Sabemos que hemos intentado este tipo de trucos anteriormente y no han funcionado, pero esta vez no vamos a permitir que algo salga mal. Este es el trato: Nos entregas a cada uno de tus Pokemón y las chicas salen ilesas. Ó intentas rescatarlas y puede que no las vuelvas a ver. Cualquier cosa que elijas debes presentarte en el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste antes del amanecer".

Su mano arrugó la hoja, estaba desconcertado y furioso, tanto con ellos que las habían secuestrado como con él mismo que lo había permitido.

La noche había cubierto el bosque y el entrenador había perdido el sentido del tiempo, por lo que rápidamente vio su reloj y se dió cuenta que sólo le quedaban 5 hrs. para regresar a Ciudad Celeste, tendría que darse prisa si quería llegar antes del amanecer.

Preparó todas sus pertenencias y comenzó el viaje a paso veloz, estaba decidido a rescatarlas, tenía que pensar muy bien qué iba a hacer, no pensaba abandonar tampoco a sus pokemón, pero si no veía otra salida, tendría que hacerlo, ni todos los pokemón del mundo podrían sustituir a sus dos amigas.

Se encontraba caminando y con estos pensamientos, cuando una idea cruzó su mente: "¿Amigas? ¿En realidad las quiero como amigas?" Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y comenzó a recordar en los momentos que pasó anteriormente con cada una. Eran completamente diferentes y sin embargo, sentía una atracción especial por cada chica. May le atraía por su inocencia, ternura y esa transparencia que sólo pocas personas poseen y te permiten ver claramente lo que piensan o sienten, aunque él era muy distraído y a veces no se percataba de todo lo que May quería decirle a través de sus gestos y miradas. En cambio Misty era más extrovertida, alegre y difícil de descifrar, en ocasiones podía ser cortante y exigente tanto con los demás como con ella misma, pero él sabía que dentro de esa barrera se encontraba una persona sensible y generosa.

Estaba tan concentrado en estos pensamientos que cuando vió las primeras casas y construcciones de Ciudad Celeste se sorprendió de haber llegado tan rápido. Se dirigió al gimnasio y al llegar a la entrada pudo divisar a sus amigas amordazadas y amarradas de piernas y manos junto a la gran piscina, una en cada extremo. Junto a cada una se encontraban Jessie y James.

- Llegaste justo a tiempo para la función - anunció una voz que provenía del fondo del gimnasio.

Giovanni se acercó para que el pelinegro pudiera verlo. Y se alegró al ver su reacción de asombro, a pesar de que intentó disimular.

- Así que tú estás detrás de esto, pero eso no servirá de nada! Déjenlas libres! - exigió Ash.

- Veo que no has cambiado, pero esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya - afirmó el jefe del Equipo Rocket en tono confiado - Esta vez tendrás que utilizar a todos tus pokemón al mismo tiempo! - declaró mientras llamaba a seis pokemón a pelear.

El joven se sorprendió de esta dinámica, pero estaba dispuesto a pelear de la mejor forma posible. Observó a todos los pokemón que tenía frente a él:

dos pokemón de agua: Vaporeon y Lumineon

dos pokemón de tierra: Donphan e Hippopotas

dos pokemón bicho: Volcarona y Kricketune

Los dos polemón de agua se encontraban en la alberca y los otros en las orillas. Pidió cinco minutos para organizar a sus pokemón, los cuales le fueron concedidos. Organizó las peleas de la siguiente manera:

Lumineon vs. Snivy

Vaporeon vs. Pikachu

Hippopotas vs. Oshawott

Donphan vs. Krokodile

Volcarona vs. Charizard

Kricketune vs. Pignite

Esta sería una de las batallas más difíciles que llevarían a cabo, por lo que antes de iniciar dió indicaciones específicas a cada uno de los pokemón, pues durante la batalla no sería posible coordinar a todos.

Antes de iniciar la batalla, Jessie y James obligaron a las chicas a sentarse junto a la piscina y meter los pies a ella.

- Bueno Ash, como regla inicial, cada pokemón debe permanecer peleando con el combatiente que ya asignaste y como podrás darte cuenta, Pikachu no podrá utilizar ataques eléctricos si es que quieres que a tus amigas no les pase nada.

Esta situación no la tenía contemplada el entrenador, por lo que su nerviosismo aumentó antes de la batalla.

- ¡Pikachu! ¡Nada de ataques eléctricos! ¿Me oíste? - gritó el joven para que el pokemón pudiera oírlo.

- Pika... - asintió Pikachu resignado.

La batalla inició muy pareja, Pikachu resistía los ataques de Vaporeon y no podía hacer mucho debido a que no podía utilizar sus mejores ataques, mientras que los demás peleaban lo mejor que podían. Ash estaba sorprendido, pues a pesar de que ya había peleado con algunos de estos pokemón en el pasado, sus rivales actuales eran más fuertes y veloces.

- Creo que debemos aumentar la emoción a esto - comentó Giovanni mientras hacía una seña a Jessie y James.

En ese momento los integrantes del equipo Rocket quitaron las mordazas y empujaron a las jóvenes a la piscina.

- ¡Ash! ¡Ve por May! - logró gritar la pelirroja antes de caer al agua.

Esto era algo completamente inesperado por el entrenador. Sus latidos aumentaron rápidamente, su cabeza le zumbaba y por unos instantes todo parecía en cámara lenta. Las ideas se agolparon en su mente y su cuerpo se paralizó. Tenía que elegir a quién salvar primero, y para la otra podría ser demasiado tarde. No podía pedir ayuda a sus pokemón, pues todos se encontraban en batalla.

Sintió una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo que lo hizo volver en sí. Al voltear, descubrió que se trataba de Pikachu que lo estaba ayudando para que se apresurara.

El joven corrió al extremo donde estaba May y se lanzó rápidamente a la alberca. Las palabras de Misty todavía se escuchaban en su cabeza: "¡Ash! ¡Ve por May!". Y él las entendía mejor que nadie, pues estaba seguro que Misty, al ser entrenadora de pokemón de agua, estaba mucho más acostumbrada a aguantar la respiración por periodos largos. Tampoco se podía confiar, pero May resistiría menos y debía darle prioridad a ella.

Al entrar al agua, Ash logró reconocer la playera roja de May en el fondo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella. No entendía por qué la castaña había llegado hasta el fondo tan rápido, pero lo comprendió cuando pudo ver una piedra que le habían atado al pie. Ella estaba consciente e intentaba zafarse de su atadura, pero le era imposible atada de pies y manos. Al verlo, una sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

Ash sacó una navaja que cargaba con él para los viajes y cortó la cuerda que la sujetaba al peso, así como las ataduras de pies y manos. En cuanto estuvo libre, ambos comenzaron a nadar hacia la superficie. May se aferró a la orilla de la alberca mientras tosía e inhalaba aire con dificultad.

- ¿Estás bien May? - preguntó el joven.

- Sí... - afirmó la entrenadora con esfuerzo.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el pelinegro salió de la alberca, corrió hacia el extremo contrario y se lanzó nuevamente. En el fondo pudo ver a Misty, sin embargo no se movía como lo hacía May cuando la encontró. Se apresuró a liberarla de la piedra y nadó con ella en brazos hasta la superficie.

Cuando pudo colocarla en piso firme, se percató de que no respiraba. Nuevamente la cabeza del joven comenzó a zumbar, pero esta vez no se dejó paralizar y se acercó a ella. Con las manos temblorosas tomó su rostro y se dispuso a darle respiración de boca a boca. Cuantas veces había soñado con juntar sus labios con los de ella, pero nunca imaginó que sería en circunstancias tan terribles. Después de varios intentos, se alejó de su rostro y al no ver reacción alguna, su esperanza comenzó a desvanecerse, sus ojos se humedecieron y un nudo en la garganta no le permitía pronunciar palabra.

Repentinamente, un sonido lo sacó de su dolor para descubrir que Misty se encontraba tosiendo e intentando respirar. Se acercó para ayudarla a sentarse y la abrazó con fuerza. May llegó a la escena y se alegró de que la pelirroja se encontrara bien. Todo esto parecía transcurrir en una dimensión paralela, alejada de las batallas que en ese momento se libraban en el gimnasio. Pero en un instante, el entrenador regresó a la realidad y al voltear, pudo ver a todos sus pokemón peleando como nunca los había visto.

- ¡Pikachu! ¡Impactrueno! - gritó al descubrir que sus amigas estaban a salvo de la alberca.

Pikachu realizó su impactrueno con toda su energía, lo cual dejó fuera de combate a Vaporeon y Lumineon.

Debido a que todos estaban fuera de peligro, Ash decidió cambiar las reglas y reorganizó a los pokemón según su criterio de entrenador. Las chicas querían ayudar, pero Ash les dijo que no lo hicieran, que él peleaba sus propias batallas. Poco a poco los pokemón del equipo Rocket quedaron fuera de combate, por lo que no les quedó más remedio que retirarse.

Había sido un día horrible para Ash, desde que perdió de vista a sus amigas el día anterior, hasta que todos los combates terminaron. El pelinegro se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse y descansar después de tanto ejercicio y estrés.

Las dos entrenadoras se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron. El joven respondió a este abrazo grupal y se alegró de que todos estuvieran bien depués de todo lo que pasaron.

Pasaron la noche en el gimnasio, justo donde comenzó la aventura. Lo que había pasado cambió las cosas por completo para todos. Misty y May empezaron a sentir cierta empatía por la otra pues la experiencia que vivieron hizo que se conocieran mejor. Además después de estar tan cerca de morir, ambas sentían que el entrenador tenía que saber lo que sentían por él, obviamente nunca lo comentaron entre ellas, sólo tenían sospechas de lo que la otra sentía o pensaba.

Ash por su lado seguí confundido sobre lo que sentía por cada una de ellas y debido a su forma de ser distraída no se había percatado de que ellas también se sentían atraídas por él. El hecho de que Misty estuviera en mucho más peligro que May le hizo pensar por un momento que la quería más, pero después de ponerse a imaginar que la castaña hubiera estado en el lugar de la entrenadora agua, lo hizo recapacitar y darse cuenta que seguía confundido.


	6. La decisión

Hola!

Este es el capítulo final, espero que lo disfruten como yo mientras lo escribo.

[_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~ _~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_~ * ~_~_~_~_~_~_]

Capítulo 6 - La decisión

Al día siguiente de la batalla decidieron tomar un descanso en Ciudad Celeste antes de tomar camino nuevamente.

Comenzaron la mañana desayunando en un restaurante muy rústico pero acogedor. Cada uno pidió su comida y platicaron tranquilamente sobre los hechos del día anterior. Después caminaron por las calles de la ciudad, había muchas tiendas, y May iba fascinada de ver todo, para Misty y Ash era más cotidiano, pues ya conocían la ciudad. Al toparse con una agencia de viajes, la coordinadora corrió adentro a preguntar sobre los destinos internacionales, pues le encantaba viajar. La ojiverde vió su oportunidad para platicar con Ash.

- ¿Quieres esperar a May en esa banca de allá? - preguntó señalando una banca un poco alejada.

- Sí, es buena idea, de cualquier forma cuando salga podremos verla desde ahí - contestó el pelinegro sin demasiado ánimo.

Los jóvenes se sentaron en la banca y sin dudarlo, Misty tomó la mano de Ash entre las suyas. El entrenador no esperaba esto, pero no hizo nada, le agradaba sentir el calor de las manos de la pelirroja.

- Sé que hemos peleado mucho, que soy necia y orgullosa. También sabes que me cuesta mucho trabajo decir lo que siento, pero después de lo que pasó ayer...

El recuerdo de Misty inconsciente regresó al joven de golpe, lo que lo impulsó a abrazarla. Ella tampoco esperaba esta reacción, pero correspondió su abrazo y continuó hablando:

- …después de lo que pasó ayer, me dí cuenta que todo puede cambiar en segundos. Por eso quiero decirte que... - tomó aire para encontrar valor - ...que te quiero mucho, pero no como amigo...

Estas palabras se clavaron en el corazón del entrenador, pues no las esperaba así de ella, tan sinceras y directas. Por un segundo pensó estar soñando, pero pronto se dió cuenta que no era así, al sentir el cuerpo de la pelirroja junto al suyo.

- Yo... - murmuró él - …no sé qué decir...

La pelirroja no se inmutó al oir esta respuesta. Lentamente se soltó de su abrazo y viéndolo a los ojos le dijo:

- Está bien, no te preocupes Ash. Sólo quería que lo supieras, no esperaba que me correspondieras, eso es todo. - concluyó con una sonrisa resignada.

Ash no sabía cómo decirle que él también sentía eso por ella, pero que May también estaba dentro de todo lo que sentía.

Cuando la ojiazul salió de la tienda y los vió sentados en la banca, supo que algo había cambiado. Siguieron viendo tiendas y paseando, pero ya no era lo mismo. Ash y Misty se evitaban y la coordinadora era la única que rompía el silencio de vez en cuando.

Regresando al gimnasio la pelirroja se sentía un poco desanimada pues a pesar de que frente a Ash lo negó, cuando hizo su declaración sí tenía esperanzas de que él le correspondiera. Por lo que decidió ir a su cuarto a desahogarse un poco y dormir.

May y el entrenador decidieron ver una película en internet. Y ella sabía que esta era su oportunidad para decirle todo. Mientras preparaban todo para la película, ella se levantó del sillón y viendo a la ventana le dijo:

- Ash... tengo algo que decirte

- Sí May, dime - respondió el joven mientras ponía las palomitas y los vasos en la mesa, sin darle demasiada importancia.

- Lo que pasa es que... - se detuvo antes de continuar, no sabía si tendría el valor de decírselo - que... me gustas y te quiero mucho! - dijo por fin y sin voltear a verlo.

El pelinegro se quedó petrificado ante tal confesión. No podía creer que primero Misty y ahora la castaña, el mismo día!

- May... - dijo el joven - …lo que pasa es que... en este momento no puedo corresponderte como tú te mereces.

La joven sabía que esto era una forma diplomática de decirle que él no sentía lo mismo por ella. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero la limpió rápidamente para evitar que Ash la viera.

- Yo te entiendo, gracias por escucharme... - dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta y desaparecer de la habitación.

La noche llegó y todos tuvieron problemas para dormir, Misty y May estaban tristes por no haber obtenido la respuesta que esperaban al hacer su declaración. El entrenador se sentía devastado, sabía cuánto estaban sufriendo sus amigas por su indecisión, y aún así seguía sin poder decidir, sentía algo muy especial por cada una y sabía que sí elegía a alguna de las dos, gran parte del tiempo estaría pensando en la otra, no podía hacerles eso. Así que tomó una decisión.

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron temprano y Ash decidió hacer el desayuno para platicar con las jóvenes sin interrupciones. Todos tenían un aspecto terrible, a pesar de sus intentos por arreglarse lo mejor posible, ninguno pudo disimular su falta de sueño. El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo y lentamente pues ninguno tenía ánimos de platicar. Antes de que alguien se retirara, el pelinegro rompió el silencio:

- Tengo algo que confesarles yo también... - anunció ante la sorpresa de las chicas - ...ayer no pude responder algo concreto a ninguna de las dos por una simple razón... las dos me atraen, las quiero a las dos más que como amigas, pero de una manera especial a cada una...

Las chicas no cabían en sí de la sorpresa que sentían de escuchar esto, inclusive la ojiazul sentía que le temblaban las piernas. Misty tuvo que esforzarse para no decir nada y dejar que su amigo terminara lo que estaba diciendo.

- … sin embargo, lo he pensado muy bien y no puedo decidirme por ninguna. No quiero que ninguna de ustedes sufra y sé que si elijo a alguna, yo también sufriré al no estar seguro si tomé la decisión correcta. Quería decirles esto porque no quiero que piensen que no las correspondo, al contrario, lo que siento por ustedes es muy fuerte, pero no puedo quererlas como ustedes se merecen, de una forma plena.

- Pero... - murmuró la pelirroja - …si de todos modos nos vas a dejar igual, ¿por qué nos dices esto? ¡Haces que las cosas sean más difíciles al saber que sí me correspondes, pero no podemos estar juntos! - reclamó con frustración mientras una lágrima caía a la mesa.

- Misty tiene razón, no debiste habérnoslo dicho - dijo la ojiazul con un tono de voz apenas audible mientras miraba al piso.

- Pensé que era lo mejor, de la misma forma que ustedes me dijeron lo que sentían sin esperar nada a cambio, sólo por el deseo de ser sinceras. Por esa misma razón yo lo hice... - respondió cabizbajo.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos en la cocina, hasta que Misty se levantó y comenzó a recoger la mesa. May se fue a su cuarto y Ash salió a caminar para despejar su mente.

Las chicas estaban desconsoladas y no entendían cómo era posible que les hubiera dicho eso

Él sabía que había hecho lo correcto, pues toda decisión implica una renuncia, sin importar qué tan pequeña o grande sea. En este caso si elegía a alguna, renunciaba a la otra.

Su decisión: no decidirse por ninguna; su renuncia: perderlas a las dos...

"Cuando debemos hacer una elección y no la hacemos, esto ya es una elección" ~ William James

FIN


End file.
